Werewolves
Werewolves (also called Lycanthropes, Loup Garou, Rougarou, Beasts, Children of The Moon or even just Wolves for short) are a supernatural shapeshifting species of individuals who some unwillingly transform into large, fearsome, and extremely hostile wolves on the night of the full moon. Even in their human form, werewolves possess superhuman physical prowess, though not to the same level as a vampire, and their abilities are not as powerful compared to those they possess on the full moon while transformed. Physiology Food Like normal humans, werewolves can eat human food if they wish. However, because they turn into ferocious beasts during the full moon, they are carnivores. When in wolf form, they can feed on human body parts and organs, but they are not required to ingest them in order to prolong their existence, like vampires, must do with blood. There are no known consequences from abstaining from human flesh while in werewolf form. It seems that most werewolves do not get to feed on humanoid flesh, because most tend to lock themselves up during the full moon, or are scared or distracted away from their victim before they can eat them or some of them are Purebreed who can control themselves. Appearance Werewolves in their wolf form are quite similar to natural wolves, although unlike natural wolves, werewolves have glowing yellow or orange eyes, wicked fangs, and a much more feral and predatory appearance. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength, blurred speed, and size which is uncomparable to fully grown humans. The fur color of wolf forms differs from one to the other. Werewolves appear the same as any other human the rest of the month for new breeds, aside from their enhanced abilities of speed, strength, and healing. Werewolf Transformation A Newbreed werewolf will only transform into a wolf under a full moon or with training can learn to change by their own will. The first transformation is quite slow for newbreeds, and the person is subjected to at least five or six hours of intense, bone-breaking pain before the actual transformation. After the first transformation, the experience does not last nearly as long, but it is still painful and something many newb reed werewolves come to dread. During the transformation, the body of the person is twisted in an unnatural manner as bones reshape and shift to form a wolf’s skeleton, causing the person immense physical and psychological pain. Later, the werewolf grows excessive body hair and becomes feral. Their irises turn golden-yellow, their sclera turns black, and their teeth elongate into canines before they finally transform into their wolf shape. A werewolf returns to their human form after a few hours, sometimes sooner, sometimes later. After the first transformation, the werewolf will experience muscle aches. The more newbreed werewolves can control themselves to some extent on the night of the full moon, but many find it necessary to dose themselves with wolfsbane or silver to weaken them before they lock themselves up in chains to prevent hurting anyone while they're transformed. Psychological Characteristics Werewolves are known to be aggressive, strong and fast, even in human form. Werewolves seem to have a strong sense of duty and loyalty to protect their own and feel a responsibility to help their fellow werewolves whenever they can. Also, werewolves have a higher body temperature than normal humans along with higher sexual urges. While some werewolves prefer to keep to themselves and keep their beastly natures hidden, most seem to aggregate themselves into packs and residing in areas isolated from general human society so they can run free on the full moons without fear of hurting or killing anyone. Code of Loyalty Werewolves are very similar to magicians when it comes to their own kind. Unlike vampires, werewolves have an unwavering sense of loyalty, and will often bond with other werewolves they meet. They form packs and work with each other as sort of an extended family. The bond of loyalty between werewolves is so strong that while changed under full moons, the only beings they do not attack are other werewolves. Werewolf Packs and Hierarchy The majority of werewolves belong to a pack, due to being social creatures who also benefit from the additional power they gain from the support of their packmates. However, even those werewolves who chose to remain alone still respect the werewolf hierarchy, which breaks all werewolves down into three different groups. Alphas Some Alphas are physically the strongest of the werewolf species and are typically the leaders of their respective packs. Alphas are distinguishable by their glowing crimson-red eyes, and their abilities are exponentially greater than those of most Betas and Omegas. Also, Werewolves can gain the rank of Alpha in several different ways, including by inheritance by the Alpha Gene, by killing another Alpha and stealing their powers (which is one of the most common methods). Betas Betas are the second commands of their respective packs. Betas are distinguishable by their glowing stone cold-blue eyes, and their abilities are exponentially greater than those of average Betas and most Omegas. Omegas Omegas are werewolves without a pack. Literately "the lone wolf" the outcasts, existing without a pack or even another werewolf. Omegas grow to be very strong. Werewolves become Omegas either by choice or being forced out of a pack by the Alpha or by circumstance. Pack Behavior n their wolf forms, werewolves show the general behavior of their titular animals, though they retain their human intelligence, memories, and character, up to and including showing their human eyes. Pack members are also telepathically linked with each other but can block the link with their own will, enhancing their coordination during hunts and fights but allowing little or no privacy at any time. The Alphas of two different packs are able to communicate telepathically and can control what thoughts they share, while the subordinates of different packs don't show this ability. The Alpha, can't force the other pack members to obey his or her orders against their will because a pack it a show of friendship and loyalty. Alpha status is related to lineage, like for the Alpha Gene which are born Alphas werewolves but this gene is very rare and only works for the Original Families of Werewolves and be passed down to every firstborn in the family. However, should a genetical or non-genetical Alpha is unavailable, it is possible for a pack to select a new Alpha from, possibly, its ranks. Though possible, it is not known whether a lower-ranking pack member can challenge the Alpha status. Mating Mating for Purebreeds The Mating system in Werewolf culture is that each wolf must give their significant mate, a Wolf's Tooth because it signifies their heritage. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman''' Senses''' * Superhuman Durability * Shapeshifting/Transformation * Lycanthrope Enhancement * Full Moon Enhancement * Longevity * Accelerated Healing Factor Weaknesses * Broken Neck * Silver * Decapitation * Fire * [[Magic|'Magic']] * Heart Extraction * Blood Loss * Mortality * Physical Trauma * Wolfsbane * Full Moon * Lunar Eclipse * Hecatolite Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Werebeast